Battlefest Events
In Team Wars (aka Battlefest), your team is pitted against another randomly chosen team. Each team begins with 10,000 HP, and the team with the most HP at the end of the 30 minutes is declared the winner. Before the battle, the members of you team must register to participate. If no one registers, the top 5 players will be chosen to battle. There are Front lines and rear lines. The front lines can deal and receive damage from the other team, while the rear lines can deal damage to the opposing front line, and provide support to the front lines. Front Line Actions Battle A Battle costs 10TP, and allows you to pick one opponent from the other team. You then battle as in the Colliseum, using your 10 card Attack deck. The winner then deals damage directly to the opposing team's HP. Damage range varies but is usually around 100HP per victory. The losing player is bumped from the Front Line to the Rear Line. Laser Beam A laser beam requires 15TP, and it attacks a random member of the front lines, reducing their AP/DP. This attack does not reduce the opposing team's HP, but is useful in making team members more susceptible to Battle. Direct Attack The Direct attack costs 30HP, and deals 400HP to the Team HP, but can only be used when there are no players left on the opposing team's front line. This is a devastating attack, since it can be used over and over. Special Attack The Special Attack costs 20TP, and can ony be used once by each player on your team, but it reduces the chosen opponent's AP/DP and TP and deals 500?HP to the team HP. Rear Line Actions The rear lines can attack indirectly and support the members of the front lines Support Support costs 10TP, and it increases the chosen team member's AP/DP Cheer Cheer costs 15TP, and it increases the chosen team member's AP/DP and TP Barrier The Barrier puts your DP in place of your Ally's DP, and even if your ally loses, your team takes less damage. Laser Beam A laser beam requires 15TP, and it attacks a random member of the front lines, reducing their AP/DP. This attack does not reduce the opposing team's HP, but is useful in making team members more susceptible to Battle. Combos Combos are a very powerful aspect of Team Wars; combos increase your TP recovery rate as well as damage bonus for Front Line members. There are separate front line and rear line combos, and they are each increased by the players on the lines spending their TP on different things in sequence. When players take turns performing actions, a combo is formed, and it lasts 10 minutes (or was it 9). Additional actions performed by players in turn increases the combo count. The higher the count the bigger the benefits. Normal TP recovery is 1 point per minute, but with a high combo, around 20 or so, you might recover 1 TP every 15 seconds. That could easily swing the tide of war in your team's favor. Tips get as many of your team members to show up for each battle as possible. If you have enough you could split them into teams, with some hanging in the rear lines until others in the front lines get defeated. They then jump in and replace the defeated player, ready to fight, saving your team valuable Amps. get your combos up quickly, or spend a lot of time waiting for TP to recover. If your team is large enough, you might not care. Hold back on Special Attacks. Launch 2 or 3 at the beginning of battle, but spend some time feeling out your opponent. Explore the enemy and get to know who the strongest players are. Try to determine how many are actually playing and how many are just there for target practice. Your enemy will be doing the same thing. Use Amps to recover from battle, but don't waste them. Know how much your deck costs, and how low your stats can get before your deck starts to suffer. Category:EGHelp